Delilah's Crush
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Ever since Mechanikat's defeat, Delilah couldn't stop thinking about a certain super dog...and her plans to capture him herself, Will She succeed where Mechanikat failed?
1. Chapter 1

In the two years that followed MechaniKat's defeat, the peaceful city of Metropolis was safe once more, The Dog Star Patrol remained on duty watching the Earth from above. Krypto and his pal Streaky still fought crime when ever the need arose, It was like the world was a better place without the constant dangers of MechaniKat and his henchmen.

Sure, you got the other evildoers out there causing chaos and misery in the city. but the defeat of Krypto's arch nemesis, It just made that job easier.

Yes, all was right in the world of super dogs and cats, Peace is wonderful thing, a thing that irritated a certain cream colored feline... Delilah.

Ever since he was defeated, Mechanikat always came up with ridiculous schemes to get back at "Super Dog" as he called him.

Since then, this annoyed Delilah to no end, She would come up with fool-proof plans to rid Krypto once and for all, only to be largely ignored by her boss and his obnoxious fanboy, Snooky Wookums.

Without much input in the Dastardly Plans Department, Delilah gave up and resorted to doing various hobbies to pass the time, like doing yoga, writing homoerotic fanfiction, Karate, cleaning her weapons, throwing knives at a target board with pictures of Krypto and Streaky, Punching a bag with Mechanikat's face on it, She even started playing checkers by herself.

The boredom started to take it's toll on the poor henchcat, She then started to pace back and forth in her bedroom for a bit before sitting down infront of her vanity.

_" * sigh * Why can't I just go down there and deal with Super Dog myself? I could just as easily take him down myself if he didn't have lighting fast reflexes! All I need is a gun that shoots Kryptonite! "_ She brainstormed.

Suddenly, voice called out to her from behind her door, spooking her alittle." Because the boss said so! by the way, he request's your presence in the conference room! "

" Don't scare me like that, twerp! Besides, I have better things to do other than just mope about in this gosh -darn lair in gosh -darn space! " She retorted.

" Well sorry you feel that way Ms Loser, but Mechanikat's word is law! " Snooky exclaimed, smiling smugly at the depressed henchcat.

Delilah rolled her eyes and flipped her middle claw at him. " Yeah I'm pretty sure one of those laws is No Obsessive Villain Worship!, Your romantic worship of Mechanikat is just the same as he secretly worships Krypto!"

" I do not hero-worship Mechanikat!" Snooky denied. " I'm just...really admire him! "

" Sure you do in fact, I've made up my own pairing of you two! Now ain't that nice of me? " Delilah smirked. " I'm putting you two in my next fanfic! "

" B-b-b-but why? I'm only a little kitty...You're just sick Delilah! " Snooky cried. " Sick in the head! "

" Oh pipe down squirt, I was only messing with you! " Delilah laughed. " Besides you need to chill out every once and awhile Snooky, your only young once, being angry all the time just makes you get old quick!" She told him.

" Wow...where did you pull that quote from? a cereal box? Ah-hahahaha!" Snooky howled with laughter. " I'll keep that in mind, Confucius! "

" Yeah yeah, keep laughing it up kid." Delilah said bitterly, raking her claws against her vanity as her thoughts turned towards homicidal rage." Your stupid jokes are probably one of the reasons you don't have a girlfriend! "

" Say's the cat who doesn't have a boyfriend yet! " Snooky said in a low voice. " Glass houses, Fatty! "

" Kid, I'm older than you, and what does my love life or weight have anything to do with you?" Delilah snapped her head towards the ageist prick.

" You only say that cause you're an old lady, Tubby Butt! " Snooky snickered.

_" So that's what he thinks of me as? His tiny little mind is a mysterious place."_ Delilah mused. _" It's about as mysterious as Catwoman dating Batman..." " _And why are you so concerned about my love life? HMMMMMM? "

" No, not at all! I just pick up on certain things...like the fact that you have quite a lot of pictures of Krypto and Streaky in your room.." Snooky teased, much to her chagrin. " plus the plushes, all the signs of a lonely desperate woman! "

"Um-um-um T-tt-those are for target practice!" Delilah stammered.

" I've also noticed you have been talking a awful lot about a certain someone that your REALLY attached too, some say a romantic attraction of some kind! " Snooky's smile turned into a sly grin, he had Delilah where he wanted her, and there was nothing she could do about it except deny it.

" That's not true you little runt! how can you prove that stupid accusation exactly? " She hissed, not liking where this conversation was going...not one bit.

" Like I said... " he leaned closer to her ear. " I _pick up_ on things" he finished, winking at her.

" _I could just punt him across this ship for bugging my bedroom, But I'm not that cruel... Besides I would never hurt a child,...But I could give him one of these!_ " Delilah thought as she pulled Snooky into a headlock and started giving him a nudgie.

" Owowowowow, Stop it Delilah, It Hurts! " he cried to her for mercy.

" Not until you tell me where you hid them, you little pervert!" She scolded him.

" Alright! Alright! I'll tell you where, just stop hurting my pretty little head! " Snooky rubbed his head in pain when Delilah released him from the headlock and gripped by the shoulders, claws digging into the skin and her green eyes burning into his soul.

" Spill It Squeaker!" She demanded with a terrifying growl in her voice. " Or I'll get medieval...And you wouldn't want that!"

Defeated in his little game of blackmail, Snooky told her the locations of the bugs in her room, with the cream feline releasing him, satisfied with his cooperation.

" Good, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Delilah smiled at her victory as she thunked Snooky's head. " that nudgie was also for that time you walked in on me in the shower!"

" Oh come on! that was an accident Delilah! " Snooky explained.

" Puberty is the ultimate poor excuse for a boy your age..." Delilah teased him by rolling her hips and flicking her tail in his face, causing him to blush at her seduction." I didn't know you even liked me in that way " she purred. " Something tells me You like your women alittle..._older? _"

" N-n-n-n-No I don't, you weirdo cat! " Snooky stated quickly, still embarrassingly blushing and tugging his collar. " Even if I did, I would never peep in on you in the shower, That's just plain wrong! "

Delilah nodded in approval. " You know for a kid your age, you sure are a gentleman" She told him as she touched his cheek and started grooming his sore head. " I really like that in a man! "

" Hey Hey Hey, let's not get weird here!" Snooky slapped her paw away and tried the wiggle away from the affectionate feline.

" Relax, I just called you a gentleman, at least return the favor kid! " Delilah said in annoyance as she wrapped herself around the terrified blue cat, grabbing his wrists to force them to touch her nice, plump and round derriere.

" No!" Snooky hissed, removing his paws from her ass and pushing her off of him. " Now, LET GO OF ME! "

" Oh dear, Now you leave me no choice then, Runt!" Delilah held up Snooky's face with both of her paws and kissed his nose, then laughing at his reaction.

" Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I've been infected with girl cooties! I'll never be the same again! " Snooky cried in terror as he scampered off to the bathroom.

" Hey, most guys would be jumping for joy when they get a kiss from me!" Delilah joked. _" As if they ever did anyway... "_

" Well, not me! and I hope Whats-His-Name, feels the same way! " Snooky called back.

" For The Last Time, I..Do..Not..Like..Him That Way! " Delilah angrily yelled back, stomping back to her room and closing her door in a huff, Hearing the howling laughter from her annoying co-worker behind her, plopping down on her bed in thought.

* * *

_" Do I really like Krypto that way? Sure, he hates Mechanikat and us, but that don't mean I hate him that much...Do I ? "_ She mused to herself. _" He's Handsome, Smart, Courageous, Even though he annoyingly reads off title cards in each episode, He's still a good guy. Always there to save the day, just like Superman. I wonder if they're related? Hmm-mm, probably not. "_

Delilah got up and searched for something in her closet, As she found the item of her search, She squee'd for joy at the object in her paws...It was a small stuffed replica of Krypto the Superdog, his steely gaze staring back into her own.

_"Hmmmm.."_ Delilah thought, _" Maybe he would like me if I redeemed myself of my past transgressions toward him and Streaky...No, that would be very stupidly easy...__ Oh who am I kidding? he would never like me even if I did defect to his side...But then again, They say opposites do attract! ...Bleh!_ _What a load of garbage! "_ she gagged.

Delilah and her plushie snuggling into her covers, kissing her toy goodnight and turned off her bedroom lamp, her mind raced with devilish schemes to capture the famed Superdog once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Delilah woke up to start the day and decided to take a shower to freshen up, taking off her purple collar and turning the shower on, making sure the water was at the right temperature, As she was about to get in to it, she heard a knock on the door, letting out an annoyed groan afterwards.

" Yeah who is it?" she called out, wondering who was bothering her this early in the morning.

" It's me, Snooky! " Snooky answered though the door.

" Yeah and what do you want? I'm kinda still asleep here!" Delilah said drowsily and irritated, the blue cat's grating voice not helping matters much.

" Well,... Mechanikat wants a conference meeting right now!" Snooky answered again.

" This early? is he nuts?...Wait, don't answer that!" Delilah said as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get the gunk out of them. " * frustrated sigh. * Alright, tell him I'll be right there in a minute. "

" Excellent, I shall tell him! " Snooky then gleefully took his leave, skipping down the hall while humming a tune.

" _That crazy hero worshiper..._ " Delilah groaned irritably. _" Well old girl, let's not keep the old man waiting shall we?"_ she rambled to herself as she put on her eyeliner and placed her collar back around her neck, making sure the tuft on her head was properly fluffed and her chest was properly leveled, releasing it with a hefty * bounce *

After she was ready, the curvy cat started her journey down the hall to the conference room, greeting her robotic creations as she sauntered past them like a proud mother watching her children grow up.

"_ I wonder what Mechanikat's up to now?_" she thought. " _It better not be another one of his hapless schemes to take over the world! In speaking of that, what exactly would you do after you take over the world? solve world hunger? make peace with every nation? command a super cat army? these are some things worth thinking about, not that I care really. * sigh* Whatever, this dumb and pointless meeting is about, it better give us something to do other than watching comets, satellites, and asteroids pass through space! "_

Delilah arrived into the conference room to find her boss Mechanikat and his right hand Snooky Wookums waiting for her, handing her a cup of coffee, the Hench cat begrudging thanking the blue shill and started drinking it after she sat down.

" Good Morning Delilah, I hope you slept well last night?" The feline-overlord greeted her with a smile.

" * yawning loudly * Just barely sir!" Delilah answered with a yawn, tuning her ears to listen to what Mechanikat had planned for the day, no doubt something stupid and dangerous.

" As you may know the reason I called you two in here toda-" he paused as Snooky raised his paw...much to his irritation at being interrupted in the middle of his announcement. " Yes Snooky Wookums? " The overlord spoke, pinching his temple.

" Is it about taking over the world?" the overeager fanboy asked excitedly, jumping up and down in his seat, making Delilah think he was going to pee all over his chair in his excitement.

" No Snooky, it's not about that! even I'm tired of that foolish endeavor, " Mechanikat objected with a eyeroll at the suggestion.

" Yeah, after _**YOU** _tried to do it countless times ?" Delilah pointed out from her side of the table, drumming her nails on it and humming the 1966 Batman theme out of her boredom. _" Dun dun dun dun, Batman~! "_

" Delilah my dear, it is rude to interrupt me while I'm talking!" he scolded her.

" Well, **_Sorry_** for pointing out**_ your_ **failures! " Delilah snarked. _" Not that I'm really caring at this point. "_

" Now, where was I? oh yes, I've come up with a brilliant plan to get revenge on Super Dog! " Mechanikat said while he clapped at his brilliance.

" Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Does it involve kidnapping him once again? Because that worked _**SO**_ well, the thousandth time! " Delilah said sarcastically with a false smile.

" No, I've decided to humiliate him, make him feel the pain I felt when he defeated me!" Mechanikat grumbled as he brushed off the henchcat's sarcasm.

" And your grand master foolproof plan for this is?... " Delilah asked, bored out of her mind and playing with the tuft on her head.

" Simple, a rematch." Mechanikat answered proudly.

" A rematch sir? " Snooky asked confused.

_" A rematch for what, you being a sore loser and not letting your hatred for Krypto go? "_ Delilah thought with a slight chuckle as her mind turned to thoughts of homoeroticism between the two foes, shuddering with delight at the possibilities.

" Yes, a rematch to show that the battle is not over yet!" Mechanikat said as he pounded his fist on the table. " I have it all planned out! "

" *yawn* Give us the low down sir !" Delilah yawned, her patience for all this stalling wearing thin by the seconds. _" I'm sure to be wowed! "_

" Well, you see I was planning on hosting an private battle in the Metropolis Stadium, where I will kidnap his friends and loved ones and hold them over a boiling pool of flesh eating acid, for which if he and the Dog Star Patrol try anything to thwart or cheat me, I shall dunk my hostages in and taunt them for their failure! " He explained. " It would be so very genius if I do say so myself! "

" Oh goodie, I don't see any flaws with that- " Delilah started her snarking before she was interrupted by a blue ball of shills, to which she took out her right paw and unsheathed her claws, inching her towards him...

" I think it's brilliant, just like you Mechanikat!" Snooky chimed in cheerfully until the henchcat slapped him across the face to shut him up and for interrupting her, the blue cat rubbing his stinging and bleeding face and flipping her off in response.

" Can it Fanboy, I'm talking here!" Delilah shouted at him, still angry at him for interrupting her shower earlier. " Interrupt me again, and I shall obliterate you, And I will do it too! " she threatened as she pointed at him.

" My dear, please do calm yourself! " Mechanikat scolded her before continuing. " Now, anyways, after I taunt them, I shall blast them with a weapon that fires Kryptonite, therefore winning the battle! That's where you come in, Agent 9L! "

" Let me guess, you want me to design and build this gun of yours in a short amount of time,And after you capture them, you want them stored in your big glowing trophy room, where you will look at them for all time, is all that correct? " Delilah inquired, unsure if she could pull this convoluted plan off.

" Yes my dear, you catch on straight away!" Mechanikat said impressed.

" Well you did hire me for my smart thinking sir! " She said sarcastically, staring down at her butt, noticing that it was getting bigger, no doubt by all the space chow she was eating and hoping that it won't give Snooky any...**_" ideas"_**

" Indeed I did my dear." Mechanikat patted her on the head, not catching her sarcasm.

" Hey what about me, huh? do I get a pat on the head? " Snooky whined,feeling left out.

" Oh yes of course!" Mechanikat then proceeded to pat his little henchman on his tiny head, Delilah snickering at the homoerotic tension before walking out of the conference room and headed towards her bedroom before the two of them start making out.

_ " That plan will never work! like most of his plans lately, it's stupid and it will always be thwarted by Krypto and his pal Streaky,_ But if I come up with a fool proof plan without Mechanikat knowing about it, I''ll might just the first villainess to defeat Super Dog on my own!" Delilah smirked at the idea. " Yeah...That could work! "

She ran into her room and picked up her Krypto plushie, stroking it's face in deep thought, _" Oh Krypto!"_ she cooed._" I want to destroy you, but I can't, Sometimes, you're just so...so..hard to hate! "_ the blushing feline then plopped down on her bed and started throwing her toy up in the air in. _" Now what to do here, I wonder? should I stay here and follow Mechanikat's orders? or should I head down to Earth and pursue Super Dog and claim him myself? such a difficult choice,"_

* * *

As she gazed into her toy's beady little eyes, Delilah's mind was made up, She went over to her closet and brought out a suitcase and started to pack her things into it: like her pink armor and her make up kit, her toothbrush and toothpaste, a canteen for water, and some Catwoman comics in case of boredom, making sure to tye her Krypto toy to the case and turn off her bedroom lights.

Delilah then tip-toed her way down the darkened hallways to the escape pod hanger to ready a pod, carefully pressing the door button open and sneaking inside,turning a dial on an control panel and making a pod come into view, she then opened the hatch and placed her belongings into the pod.

_" Well I guess that's it then,"_ Delilah whispered to herself. _" And now to pack a lunch for the trip!"_

* * *

Delilah tip-toed around the ship's darkened halls to find the kitchen, she finally found it and started to rummage though the fridge. she carefully pulled out an left - over fish out of it and placed it on a table, she made an fish sandwich and placed it into a zip up bag, As she started to leave, Delilah ran into Mechanikat.

" Oh hello sir, I didn't hear you come in!" She grinned sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't catch on to her plans.

" And where do you think your going my dear?" Mechanikat questioned as he folded his arms and stared sternly at her.

" Well sir, I was hungry and decided to make a sandwich" Delilah explained, thankful that her stomach growled at that moment and saved her from a loud reaming.

" At this hour Delilah?" Mechanikat questioned.

" Yes sir, I forgot about breakfast! " she answered. her boss still staring at her for a moment before nodding his head, deciding to let her go. " Very well then, carry on Agent 9L!" he said as he strolled off and left Delilah alone in the kitchen.

_" I hate it sometimes when he calls me by my old name "_ She sneered before sighing with relief. she then picked up her sandwich bag with her teeth and zipped back into the escape pod hanger, quickly jumping into her pod and releasing the lever holding it up, the pod dropping down and hovered in the vacuum of space.

_" Well fellas, I guess this is goodbye for now! "_ she said to herself, making sure to look over her shoulder at the ship for the last time before starting up the pod's engine, she pressed the accelerator and off she went.

* * *

Snooky watched from his bedroom window at Delilah's pod in the distance, puzzled to see her leave into space's vast atmosphere before he put two and two together and giggled as he watched the pod disappear into the night._ " Go get him, Delilah!"_ he whispered. _" Go get your Krypto! "_

* * *

Hours later, Delilah entered the Earth's atmosphere in what seemed like ages ago. her pod deployed it's parachute as it neared the docks of Metropolis, she sighed in relief that she didn't burn up in the atmosphere on the way down to Earth, only to scream as the pod slammed on the ground and hopped around until it crashed into a wall, ejecting it's light-headed occupant and her luggage to the ground and sent her tumbling into some crates.

"Ow...that really hurts! " the cat yowled in pain as she righted herself and waited for her body realign itself. _" Now for the fun part, remembering where he lives exactly! "_

She headed down the city's alleyways and across the highways to get to the suburbs. she walked into the city park and rested beside a tree, Tired from all of the walking she did, Delilah yawned and headed into a bush to try and get some sleep. she placed her things beside her and untied her Krypto toy, giving it a kiss on the muzzle.

" Well honey, we made this far, there's no turning back now" she told it. " Mechanikat's gonna be furious when he finds out where I went, But who gives a hoot? at least I'm doing something for a change! Poor Snooky, I hope he'll be ok- wait, he's got Mechanikat, of course he'll be okay!" she chuckled to herself as she curled herself into an fluffy ball, wrapping her stuffed toy with her tail and looking up into the sky before dozing off into well deserved sleep.


End file.
